


You and Me plus Pie makes Three

by Rainyhart



Series: Eat Well and Also Often [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainyhart/pseuds/Rainyhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel shows Dean just how much he loves him and his love for pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and Me plus Pie makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: Dean hating his little pudge. Cas showing him just how much he loves it. Physically. 
> 
> Prompt 2: Cas being overly handsy with Dean's pudge and nuzzling his soft neck, making him whine because he keeps blocking him from the last few bites of freshly baked cinnamon apple pie.

“It’s beautiful.”

Dean’s shocked when Cas presses him up against the counter and kisses the side of his mouth gently, each peck traveling towards his neck when he tilts his head just a little more, gasps out a strained, “I know,” but the kisses don’t seem to be stopping any time soon.

He keeps staring at the piece of apple pie laid freshly on the opposite counter anyway, thinking maybe Cas will eventually grow tired of sucking on his neck long enough for him to finish off his slice before dinner until he feels hands start to slip under his shirt and massage at the soft curve of his stomach. Squirming at the touch, Dean feels the heat rise to his cheeks when Cas starts to caress his sides as well, whimpers a self-conscious, “Cas…- don’t,” but the embarrassment is almost instantly replaced with pleasure when he feels teeth sink gently into his neck which are sure to leave a mark later.

Cas pulls his mouth away from Dean’s neck just enough for him to breathe a lust-filled, “Beautiful,” once more, and Dean shivers when he realizes just maybe Cas wasn’t talking about the pie they baked earlier at all.

“What?” His voice sounds distant in his own ears, drowned out by the thudding of his heart in his chest. “I don’t-“

“It’s perfect,” Cas hums when he brushes his nose against Dean’s collar-bone, and then corrects himself, “You’re perfect-…beautiful in every sense of the word, and I’m taken aback that you can’t see it yourself.”

Dean finds himself scoffing at this, “Trust me Cas there ain’t nothing sexy about a soft ass stomach,” He starts off but quickly finds himself interrupted when Cas wedges his foot between his own and presses against his thigh, presenting a fully hardened cock.

“Nothing?” He hears Cas purr, and it’s almost enough for Dean to lose it completely.

Truthfully he can’t find a good excuse to that, and even if he could he doesn’t think he wants to when the action starts to get him aroused as well. “I mean,” He tries for words anyway, “Not that I…”

“Dean.”

“Huh?” His brain is definitely not working at full capacity now; most especially with the way Cas continues to work his hands over his skin with such a soft touch, tugging at his hips to make sure he knows he’s still oh-so-much interested.

“Bedroom,” Cas grunts, and Dean feels over-whelmed with it all at once. The love and the lust and the genuine honesty of the words he hears pour out each time Cas touches him, and for a moment he has to admit that he might be right about it. That even with the way he feels when he finishes that last bite of dessert after a big dinner, or the way his jeans strain the morning after when he tries to button them for the day, or even how he feels and even looks heavier than he actually is that he could-…no, might still be; beautiful to someone.

And if Cas thinks so, then none of the other thoughts swimming in his head about it should mean anything to him. Except, of course, that he’s planning on working his way through that piece of pie the second they get finished in the bedroom.

But that’s a given.


End file.
